1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to J-shaped steam generators for liquid metal fast breeder reactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steam generators used to transfer energy from a liquid coolant (usually liquid sodium) to water are key components in the successful operation of a Liquid Metal Fast Breeder Reactor (LMFBR) power plant. There are three major designs of steam generators which represent the state of the art of current U.S. technology. These are the helical steam generator, the duplex tube with expandable shell, and the "J-shaped" steam generator, by which term is meant a steam generator having a curved or bent section, especially at the top.
A prototype J-shaped steam generator has been designed for use in a LMFBR. A number of problems with the prototype design have been identified as a result of testing.
It is desired to provide design alterations to the prototype J-shaped steam generator to improve the safety and performance of the unit.